


Under the Collar

by Synful_Cocktail



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Slash, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Cocktail/pseuds/Synful_Cocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Brian wanted to do was surprise Matthew for his birthday. Little did Brian know that he'd find a new love for woman's lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Collar

It was nearing the end of the month, the cool weather rolling in slowly as any remains of Autumn disappeared. Some rays of the sun shone through the heavy cloud cover, creating a sheer curtain of sun every so often. Leaves billowed about in the faint wind, sticking against the objects in its path and gravel crunched under footfall. Kids laughter resonated around the small town as they played outside while they could before they were to be called inside due to it getting too cold. Friendly faces lined the streets of Huntington Beach as Brian Haner Jr. walked down to the mall in the heart of the city. The hand not currently occupied by the lit cigarette in between his long, tattooed fingers was shoved deep in the pocket of the leather jacket. Smoke trailing behind him as he walked along the main street, his car was busy getting serviced, so instead he decided to drag along his best friend for a walk to the mall.

Just a mere two days away from August meant that it was only one until Brian's boyfriend turned thirty two. Stumped for a birthday idea that would top the past however many years that they've been friends, Brian instead turned to his best friend, Naomi for help. And, that was how he ended up walking along Main Street, his nose wrinkled in annoyance at the windows of his favourite stores, none containing items that Matt would like. Already Brian has given cologne, clothes, watches, rings and various band merch before, this year he wanted to give Matt something different, something that they would both enjoy.

It was an hour later and Brian was about ready to go home and call it a day. They had walked all around the mall, again, nothing standing out to Brian as the perfect gift, all were things that had been given already, by himself and their friends. About ready to pull out his hair, Brian sighed, already lost Naomi in the sea of people.

"Over here, Bri. You said something you and Matt would enjoy, right? Come here," Naomi's soft voice called out, her lips pulled into the biggest grin that had ever graced her face. Nodding a little, Brian made his way over to where Naomi was stood.

The smell of perfume and the sight of lace hit Brian like a freight train, his eyes widened at Naomi's suggestion, his head shaking furiously. "You honestly think that Matt could wear a thong? He's far too packed for women's underwear." Brian chuckled.

Naomi just giggled and shook her head, grabbing Brian's arm before he could walk off. Smirking, she dragged him into the store, wanting him to actually consider this as an option. She knew full well how much men loved seeing their lover in lacy, raunchy lingerie, and she had a feeling that Matt was no different. Naomi could see his reaction clearly in her head as she dragged him over towards the purple and black lace. As Brian's best friend, it was her job to know what would look absolutely smoking on him, and she knew that Matt loved it whenever he wore purple.

"Not on him, silly. On you!" Naomi grinned, spreading her arms wide as she span around in a circle before facing Brian again, giggling at the expression that was on his face.

He hadn't considered this to be an option at all, not once had lingerie crossed his mind while thinking up a gift for his boyfriend. He thought of proposing, but that was on a whole other level than this. Sucking in a huge breath, he began shifting through the racks, his lips pursed as he looked over the large variety of options available.

An hour had passed and Brian was still yet to find the perfect outfit, he had always been fussy and this was no different. "Naomi, there's no use... I can't find anything," Brian sighed, his eyes searching the store for his best friend. He was sick of the women in the store giving him dirty glares, and sick of them more or less judging him. And, Brian was about ready to turn around and walk out until he found Naomi.

"Nonsense, I have a bunch here... why don't you go in there and try these on?" Naomi replied, dumping the amount of lace and satin in his hands before pushing him towards the curtain shielded fitting rooms. "I'll be out here if you need a second opinion."

"But-" Brian began, only to be cut off by Naomi's harsh voice.

"But nothing, Brian. You don't know lingerie like I do." She rebutted, her arms folded over her chest from her spot on the black leather couch that was placed in front of the stalls. Her eyebrow quirked, almost spot on to how he looked, "Plus... Have I ever led you wrongly before?" Naomi added.  
He mumbled no under his breath. Making a face before bringing the curtain across, cutting off Naomi's sarcastic reply. Brian felt a high regard towards women and the lengths that they go to look utterly sexy, all the waxing - which he'd tried on his chest one time and has vowed never to go again - the hours upon hours of makeup and now this.

As shaky fingers held up the black, purple trim corset, Brian hoped that Matt appreciated this. Dropping the plastic shopping bags of the small gifts that he'd brought, he started to rid himself of his shirt and jacket. After several minutes untangling the ribbon which held it together, he managed to get it on. With one glance in the mirror, he realised that corsets didn't suit him at all, probably due to the lack of breasts and curvy hips. Discarding it over to the other side, Brian grabbed another article of clothing.

Upon looking at himself in the mirror, he realised just how irresistible he looked. The lace thong not too uncomfortable, but accentuating his package perfectly. Brian couldn't help but wonder what he'd look when Matt arrived home from work. Would he appreciate all that Brian done, or would he turn around and be disgusted?

Half hour later, Brian walked out with a couple of things in hand. Feeling somewhat more confident, yet anxious to get home. "Can we leave now?" Brian asked, giving the bits and pieces to Naomi and handing her his credit card.

Shaking her head, Naomi went off to pay. "Yeah, sure whatever Bri."

* * *

"Dinner was amazing, thank you, baby." Matt hummed, his hands resting on his stomach, looking over at his boyfriend. His birthday already was such a great day, especially upon finding the house decorated with petals and candles. Apparently, there was one more surprise for him, which came as a shock to Matt when Brian told him as he already had everything - the perfect boyfriend he was lucky to call his.

"Welcome, babe. Now. Come up in about an hour, okay?" Brian told him, ridding the table of their plates before walking back over, pressing a soft kiss to Matt's head. Smiling when he got a nod in return.

Once in his bedroom, he reached under the bed to grab the bag, thankful that Matt hadn't looked in there already. Before he would get into his get up - which consisted of the lacy thong, a pair of sheer black stockings and garters which would hold up the stockings - he decided to prepare the room. Wincing at the thorns which pricked his fingers, he managed to scatter the rose petals all over the room, over the bed especially. Candles lit, Matt's favourite scent, vanilla with sandle wood.

An hour rolled around, and Brian decided he'd lay on the bed in a seductive pose. But, scraping that idea as he felt extremely silly. New in the whole area of surprise like this, he instead just grabbed a full-length robe to cover himself up. Fedora planted firm on his head, due to knowing that Matt absolutely loved seeing him in it and nose ring - painfully - back in.

Brian swallowed the lump in the back of his throat at the gentle knock against the door. Clearing his throat, he wrung his hands, "Come in, Matty." Brian spoke softly, his voice trailing off.  
A smile danced upon his lips once Matt was in their bedroom, kicking the door shut softly, Matt's eyes glanced around the room, smile mirroring Brian's. "This is perfect, Bri... But I'm guessing it's not the surprise?" Matt mumbled, resisting the urge to gather Brian up into his arms and just lay with him all night.

Brian nodded and his hands were poised on the tie of his robe, a serious expression on his face, which really worked due to the sharp angles of his jaw and cheekbones. "Now, Matthew... Don't laugh or your ass is on the couch, regardless whether it's your birthday or not... You can thank Naomi later, okay?"

With the slight nod of Matt's head, Brian pulled on the little bow. His eyes closed shut as the robe fell to the floor. Moments had passed, and Brian was pleased to not hear Matt's laughter and slowly he opened his eyes back up. His body heating up at how Matt was biting at his lip, his irises already clouding over with lust.

"Oh my god, Brian... You look... Fucking sexy," Matt just about moaned, and in almost one step his hands were running over Brian's bare chest. His lips brushing over the spot on Brian's neck that would have the other man buckling under the full weight of his body. Brian's head tilted to the side, allowing Matt more excess to his neck. Happily pleased with the reaction that he received. "I haven't been one for lingerie, but on you... it's fucking perfect."

Brian's inner-woman beamed with pride as he found himself laid back on the bed, his legs spread as Matt moved in between them, his hands running up and down Brian's stocking clad legs. Tingles shooting straight down to Brian's cock as he felt Matt's full lips against his skin. Chaste kisses peppered over his tanned flesh as Matt ridded Brian of the stockings, fingertips ghosting over his inner thighs, Brian reveled in the moment before he managed to flip them over with great difficulty. "It's your birthday, lay back and let me do all the work, okay?" Brian mumbled as he slowly began to rid Matt of his clothes, muscles rippling with every tiny movement that Matt made.

Smirking, Matt laid back against the petal littered pillows, getting comfy as he looked up at Brian. His heart swelling at how the flickering candlelight illuminated softly against Brian, shadows casting in all directions as he smiled. Brian leant up to kiss Matt softly, their lips moving in sync as Brian's hand cupped Matt, his fingers running along the sensitive skin as they made out. With his hand firm around Matt's length, Brian started to stroke him. Eyes solely on Matt's face, he always loved how into it Matt gets, his reactions were always honest, much unlike anyone else that he'd been with in the past.

Brian pressed soft kisses down Matt's body, along the hard plane of chest and stomach, down to his sizable erection. Feeling Matt grow more in his hand, he tightened his grip a little bit, his wrist flicking every so often, getting faster as the minutes passed. Brian's tongue poked out to smooth over Matt's lip, already tasting his salty secretion. Smirking, Brian wrapped his lips around the swollen head of Matt's cock, tongue swirling around every inch of skin available to him as he sucked gently.

Matt moaned, his eyes closing, letting the pleasure overwhelm him and take over his senses. All that he could feel was Brian driving his body towards his orgasm. Slowly, Brian began to take all of Matt, his mouth stretching almost uncomfortably as he started to bob his head, moaning around Matt; his hand working what didn't fit into his mouth. Saliva soon pooled in and around his mouth, sucking harder, Brian's head moved faster as his own spit dribbled out the sides of his mouth and down his chin. Tongue running along the angrily protruding veins on the underside of Matt's member, all of which contained just about all of Matt's bodily blood.

"Fuck, Brian... S'close," Matt moaned loudily, his hand knocking off the fedora sat on Brian's head so his fingers could thread through the raven mess of soft strands. The words of encouragement and filth spewing from Matt's lips had Brian groan around him, working the erection in his mouth faster, and it was when Brian's teeth gently grazed against Matt's cock and his tongue pressed against his balls that Matt came. Filling Brian's mouth with his seed, Matt's hand held Brian in place, Brian milking every last drop from his slowly softening dick.

Pulling off of Matt, ropes of his saliva mixed with Matt's come trailed behind him, snapping off and attaching to Brian's chin. Lust blown eyes connected, Matt's hazel ones urging for something more than Brian blowing him. And, it was the soft moan which had Brian leaning over Matt, reaching into the drawer to pull out the small bottle of lube, which was about empty. Making a mental note to drag Matt's ass out soon to replace it, Brian poured what little was left onto Matt's fingers, rubbing the liquid in, he pushed his thong over to the side, crawling over to straddle Matt's waist. They had been wanting to try the position for a while, usually Brian would ride Matt while laying down, but after a heated mutual porn wank, they decided to try it out, along with the rest of the positions which all turned out to be either extremely difficult for Matt to maneuver into due to his lack of flexibility, or where so blissful that they ended up coming within minutes.

"Want to ride me, huh?" Matt smirked, wiggling his eyebrows as his fingers ran along Brian's entrance, tracing the small puckered ring of muscle before pushing it into Brian's heat. Both parties moaning at the contact; Brian's arms slipping around Matt's neck as Matt began to slowly move the finger, his lip chewed on as Matt soon added a second finger. Matt started to scissor his fingers, moving them slowly. Curling them against the small bundle of nerves buried deep within Brian, Matt added a third finger.

Once stretched to his size, Matt withdrew his fingers and sucked on them, moaning at the muskiness of Brian's taste. Guiding his boyfriend, Matt kept his hands firm on Brian's hips as the other engulfed him whole, his body accommodating to Matt's cock penetrating him. Once he was ready, Brian started to move his hips slightly, the new position driving Matt just that much deeper into him, which caused every tiny movement to knock Matt against his prostate. And, Brian shortly found himself bouncing on Matt's cock, Matt grinding up into him hard as they both brought each other to their orgasm.

Brian loved riding Matt, being able to see Matt's face contorted in pleasure, he could feel every inch of Matt's dick. His short nails dug into Matt's chest as Matt thrusted up into Brian, their hips meeting, sending the pair into a blissful sensation overload.

Their moans filled the room, bounding off the walls, hands roaming as they came all that closer to their release. The dirty words which fell from Brian's lips had Matt thrust that once last time against Brian's prostate before he let go, roaring as he came hard. His whole body shuddering as the pleasure rolled over him in waves. And, the aftershocks of Matt's orgasm tipped Brian over the proverbial edge; milky white spewing out over the tip of his own dick, decorating Matt's colourful chest with his come.

As Brian carefully climbed off of Matt, wincing as Matt's dick brushed up against him, he laid down next to Matt, reaching over for a tissue to clean Matt off, knowing the other hated to sleep with dried come on his body. Matt's arms wrapped around Brian's waist, bringing him closer to his warmth.

"Y'know, lingerie really suits you, baby... Best birthday surprise I've received to date," Matt informed Brian, pressing a soft kiss to Brian's sweaty forehead. As he laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep, Brian couldn't help but to agree.


End file.
